hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2011 (Layten's recreation)
Synopsis Events January January 4 - 5 A winterstorm formed over the Great Lakes, allowing for instability to build up along its triple point, causing the SPC to issue an Enhanced Risk for severe weather,aminly for severe wind gusts and large hail, and noting that a few tornadoes would be expected frm supercells during the evening and overnight hours. An EF2 tornado hit near Detroit, Michigan, and 8 other tornadoes were also confirmed during the outbreak. No one was killed, but $22 million was done in damages, $19 million by the Detroit tornado alone. January 18 - 19 Another severe weather outbreak, this time caused by a dryline that developed over the Rockies. Colliding with a cold front, the system began producing tornadoes, all of them weak, during the evening and overnight hours, and the SPC issued a Slight Risk for the event. No deaths, and only minor damages, were reported from the outbreak. January 24 - 27 This tornado outbreak was caused by a derecho that developed along the Tri-state area. A Slight Risk was issued 2 days before the event, but was raised to Moderate on the day before the sequence started. Tornado watches and severe thunderstorm watches were issued across the states in and around the Tri-State region. The only fatal tornado was the Tipton tornado in Indiana, which was an EF3 that killed 4 people in a mobile home. In its 6-mile path, 29 homes were destroyed, 44 damaged, as 29 people were left injured. Nearby, an EF2 tore the roof off a house and shifted a 4600lb SUV at least 25 feet from its original location. No injuries occurred within the EF2's brief mile-long path. Overall, 34 twisters were produced and $2million in damages were done, 95% of that from the Tipton tornadoes. February At least 114 tornadoes were reported, 86 confirmed in February, as 53 people were left dead in February alone. This made it the deadliest February tornado-related month on record until 2015, which had 54. February 5-7 Main Article: INCOMPLETE A significant tornado outbreak affected parts of Nebraska, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. Within just 66 hours, 63 tornadoes were confirmed, 88 reported, including 4 EF3s and one EF4. As a result of this outbreak, 28 people were killed, 220+ injured, and more than $180 million in property damages were confirmed. February 17 A very deadly system of 6 twisters affected the coastal areas of Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, and Florida. However, only three of them were rated any higher than EF0, but the remaining three caused fatalities, and two of them were state-crossers. An EF2 hit Pascagoula, Mississippi and crossed the Alabama-Mississippi border through an estuarine, and it's believed to have sunk a canoe, drowning all 3 occupants. At least one more death occurred when it hit Mobile, Alabama. Forty structures destroyed, 95+ damaged from the EF2. An EF3+ occurred in Pensacola, and this time, hit a large fishing boat with 19 passengers in it. At least 200 structures sustained severe damage, as one fatality and 166 injuries occurred on land. The EF3+ is said to have killed 9 passengers on the fishing boat and injured 7 other passengers. An EF1 hit several areas across Louisiana and Mississippi. Although weak, it still claimed 4 fatalities along its really long 86-mile path up to 200 metres wide. At least 211 homes were destroyed by the EF1, 196 of them being mobile homes, with over 1,100 damaged. Overall, at least $150 million of damage, 18 fatalities, and 272 injuries were claimed from this tornado outbreak. February 21-22 Main Article: Elkton, TN-Trinity, AL 2011 Tornado At least 14 twisters were confirmed, 18 reported, within several areas of Tennessee and Alabama. One deadly EF4 tornado hit the town of Elkton, Tennessee on February 21st at 10:30 PM Eastern Standard Time, about 10 minutes after forming, and hits Tritiny, Alabama about an hour and around 45 miles later. It tracked 56.8 miles, and during 90% of its 84-minute life, was up to 2 miles wide. Category:Tornadoes of 2011 (Layten's recreation) Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes